Spider-Man (2017 film) Plot
This is the plot for the ''Spider-Man (2017 film). Plot The film opens up in Manhattan and then Queens, NY as a nasty rainstorm blankets the area. UNCLE BEN is seen running, yelling for Peter. Ben almost trips but manages to restore his balance just enough to continue calling for his nephew. He finds six-year-old PETER PARKER hiding inside a tree trunk, nearby a playground. Peter is scared after running away from seeing a bunch of spiders, but Ben knows that wasn’t the truth. And finds out it’s actually the argument Ben had with Aunt May over Peter’s parents. Ben lets Peter know everything will be fine, his parents trust them to look after him. And Ben promises Peter he will. “With great power, comes great responsibility.” Ten years later, an older Peter (16) is standing in a cemetery. He observes his uncle’s tombstone. Peter still riles up over the fact he lost Uncle Ben because of a stupid robbery. However, the robber had disappeared. Peter knew it was a matter of time after that incident at the museum and the genetic spider bite had led him to the path to where he is now. But is uncertain should he continue being this Spider-Man. He felt inspired to help out Captain America during the civil war he had with Iron Man. Back at Queens, Peter is determined to live his life as if he never was bitten by a super spider. However, when recent robberies and attacks on the police, all overseen by street thug TOMBSTONE, Peter is forced to become Spider-Man again to deal with the problem. NORMAN OSBORN, CEO of OsCorp, is overseeing a massive project codenamed “Greenco”. He is upset when recent reports of biodegradable services are dwindling. Norman goes ballistic on COO QUENTIN and the Greenco team. One male member questions what should they do to bring the earnings. Norman informs them about a potential breakthrough. As MR. FAREN, Greenco’s primary investor arrives to hear updates. Norman insists that his new breakthrough will revolutionize Global Warming. He informs them there will be a conference in the coming days. Faren questions Norman’s new plan, but Norman sees it as a mark in world history. However as he ignores his son’s calls, Norman is informed by ALISTAIR SMYTHE, head of the bionics division, that there has been a problem. Returning to Midtown High, Peter quickly has to get readjusted to his studies. However, he is requested by a childhood friend to do a study session. Later that day, Peter reunites with MARY JANE WATSON. Peter becomes shy instantly, but MJ lets Peter know she can’t stay for long. She has a date with FLASH THOMPSON. The two get to the studying, but Peter is overwhelmed by these feelings he has for her. He doesn’t know how he to show it, yet before he can attempt a try. HARRY OSBORN, Peter’s other childhood friend, arrives to join the session. Peter would love it; MJ didn’t initially yet came to accept it. As the three continue, an unwelcome fourth enters the scene. Peter and Harry are shocked when FELICIA HARDY, the new transfer student, convinces them to join. Eventually, Peter and the others accept. As they get through the studying for History, Flash arrives to pick up MJ. MJ thanks Peter for the session, as it really helped. She gives him a peck to the cheek, stunning him. As MJ departs with Flash, Peter ponders about those feelings. Harry and Felicia begin to get close, as they share some things in common. Peter lets them be. He heads out wanting to ask MJ a burning question non-History related, yet is disappointed when he watches her get into Flash’s Mustang convertible. Peter returns home hours later, watching AUNT MAY sleeping on the couch. He tucks her in with the sofa blanket. He kisses her on the forehead and heads upstairs. As he gets to his room, he notices the three pictures: one of his parents and younger self; the second showcasing Uncle Ben; and last showing Mary Jane. Peter opens his bag and takes out his Spider-Man suit. He cradles the mask as he lies on his bed, just wondering. Across the New York City skyline, one member from the Greenco team is seen walking his dog. But as he lets his dog use the fire hydrant, the man suddenly notices something flying and a weird laugh. He turns and is quickly taken, leaving the dog alone, yelping. A couple of days later, Peter is surprised to be called by RANDY ROBERTSON. Randy requests Peter to meet him at the Daily Bugle. Peter still surprised and shocked, pondering if this is a ruse for another Flash attack. Since Randy is Flash’s best friend. But instead, Randy tells Peter about a position the newspaper is having at their Junior Division—an experimental department where high schoolers are short time interns. Randy informs Peter his father was impressed by the photos Peter taken and even rare ones of the elusive Spider-Man. Randy brings Peter to his father, ROBBIE ROBERTSON, the second-in-command. Robbie loves the pictures and wants Peter to join the J.D, but has to get through the interview. Peter seeing he needs to focus on something worthy and not on Spidey takes the offer. Robbie then wants to get through Randy over missing assignments. Randy promises his father, don’t worry. Randy doesn’t like it, gets over it so he can bring Peter to the self-righteous Editor J. JONAH JAMESON. Peter and Jameson immeadtely gets on the wrong foot, after bashing Spider-Man even considering Spidey as a terrorist, just waiting to inflict the maximum damage on the city. Peter realizes he can’t work for this buffoon and leaves; disappointing Robbie. Jameson didn’t care as he worries about the string of recent disappearances of OsCorp individuals. Most part of the Bionics Division and the other being Greenco. Norman is deeply upset about his secret Project Y. Norman learns from the Daily Bugle about several acquaintances from his company has been mysteriously vanishing. One such was PROFESSOR STROMM, in a flashback sees him and Norman working on Project Y, a secret serum that can enhanced a living being, but Stromm warned Norman about major side effects. Back to the present, Norman knew he has to keep this project secret until it’s the right time to reveal to the world, but he insists to focus on Greenco. However, Harry enters after BERNARD, the Osborns’ butler, failed to stop him. Norman and Harry have a fall out over their relationship, but Norman claims after he completes Greenco. He will be Harry’s father. Harry laughs and senses why that always concerns him. Meanwhile, somewhere in Staten Island, a battered Prof. Stromm is seen running in a forested area. As he trips, Stromm is horrified when his captor has showed up. A half cloaked figure walking towards Stromm. He forces Stromm to tell him where is the other supply house Norman has been hiding his Project Y materials. Stromm refuses but it only forces the figure to attack him more. Stromm pleads to him to show him mercy. The figure reveals in a husky voice, “Hobgoblin has no mercy.” THE HOBGOBLIN resumes his attack on Stromm, promising Osborn will soon get his. Peter being Spider-Man, wants to show New York even Jameson, he is a hero; not a terrorist. He begins a run of saving people from an apartment complex fire, children stuck on trees, stopping bank robbers while saving a bank teller named PATRICIA, and apprehending a gang of drug traffickers. He then sees MJ and Flash about to be robbed, until Spider-Man arrives and stop the muggers. Spidey rescues MJ and Flash. MJ looks on admiring the newfound hero. During a recent bust of thieves attempting to steal supplies from a warehouse; Spider-Man stops them, but is stunned one of them wines up being Randy. As the police arrive, Spidey wonders why Randy is among those creeps, until he waits until Robbie picks up his son from the police station. When he does, Spidey observes nearby overhearing the two bickering; Robbie wants to protect his son, but feels he has been nothing more than a disappointment. Randy tells his dad, he’s been doing this because he felt appreciative. Robbie is sad; a drug lord serves a better role model than being Randy’s dad. Randy leaves as Robbie tries to get to him; Peter senses he may have to get to him but how; However before he can get to it, his spider sense indicates danger nearby. Spider-Man goes on to the west side of Brooklyn. Spider-Man investigates a suspicious robbery, but is shocked the thief is actually in a costume. Spidey tries to battle, using his webs; however, the masked thief (Hobgoblin) overpowers Spidey. Hobgoblin uses a goblin-themed glider and escapes. Spidey tries to follow, but Hobgoblin uses his strength to subdue the hero; after a vicious beat down, Spider-Man is forced to scamper away. Hobgoblin laughs in victory as he escapes through the night sky. Disappointed and beaten Spidey retreats to the Parker House; Peter unmasks himself, feeling the pain. He never felt that before and sense this new danger is someone he never face before. And needs to know how to prepare next time; knowing he will see this being again. A sore Peter heads back to school. During class, he obscures the truth when one of his friends and fellow classmates, LIZ ALLAN, is puzzled by his injuries. Peter tells her he had an incident with his bike. He falsely jokes about his bike needing the more attention than him. Liz then asks him about Harry. Peter wants to help out and before he does, he is surprised to see Harry and Felicia hanging out more and more. Liz leaves upset; Peter senses the feelings Liz probably has for Harry, is the probably the same he has for MJ. He spots her with Flash with his friends. After hearing a sly remark that irks MJ, she wants him to apologize. Flash ignores; MJ mocks him in front of their friends, resulting to Flash forcibly grabbing her arm and pushing her into an empty classroom. They have an intense argument; Peter seeing his friend in trouble. Peter heads there to defend her before Flash does something stupid; Flash doesn’t like it, punches Peter instead. Peter takes the hit, but acts as if he’s hurt, trying to portray the weak nerd he has been before and ‘’after’’ the bite. MJ tries to stop Flash from harming Peter, yet Randy and Harry comes to break it up. Randy convinces Flash to stop. Peter having a lip bleeding is consoled by MJ. They walk off outside; as she helps him tend to that lip. The two have a nice conversation over the Flash incident, another study session, yet Peter is reluctant to mention about the feelings. MJ thanks him for being her “shining tiger”. She pecks his cheek again, but after sensing he may lose her; takes the chance and kisses her on the lips. Astounded, MJ doesn’t know what to say; Peter tries to apologize. MJ nods slowly, yet leaves quickly upsetting Peter. Peter spots Randy leaving with a thug/drug dealer he stopped as Spider-Man a few days ago. Peter spies and follows Randy and “his friend” to a project complex deep in lower Brooklyn. Peter is stunned when he sees Randy and his friend meeting up with Tombstone. Peter doesn’t want to get in, so he waits. As dusk sets, Peter finally spots Randy alone leaving the complex. Peter pursues and tracks him back to the Daily Bugle. Peter and Randy have a fall out. Peter warns him about tangling with people like Tombstone. Randy doesn’t want Peter’s help or his father’s. Peter pleads him don’t go too far, Randy threatens him if he gets into his affairs again, he’ll kill him. Peter has a feeling Randy won’t dare, but sensing if Randy continues working for Tombstone, murder will be next. Peter has to stop him and realizes something as he looks up at the Daily Bugle. He returns home and gets an incoming call from TONY STARK. Tony wonders how things are, he’s been hearing about a goblin-like figure terrorizing New York. He wonders if his Avengers can help Peter, but Peter declines. He wants to do it himself, yet Tony informs him. He needs anything, Peter knows. As Peter ceases the call, he looks back at the Daily Bugle newspaper. Trying to help Randy, he also has to deal with the Hobgoblin problem. Wondering can Spider-Man really stop this treat all by himself. Meantime, Norman works at his office and is having a meeting with Mr. Faren. Faren hears rumors about bionics being a huge part of the future of Greenco. Norman tells Faren, he and the board members will know more at the conference. Faren tells him, if the conference will be at the Domes. Norman agrees. As Faren leaves wanting Norman to make sure this project is a success, Smythe appears. Norman wonders how the other problem is going on, and if he has leads on who stolen his Project Y technology. Smythe tells him yes, and gives him one name. Kingsley. Norman is furious as Smythe tells Norman; Kingsley wanted this Greenco-bionic deal. Norman wants Smythe to focus on the bionics, he’ll worry about Greenco. Smythe acting strange concurs and leaves. Hobgoblin strikes again breaking into another OsCorp safe house and stealing more Project Y materials. Hobgoblin is working on something, but knows he’s waiting to get revenge on Norman. Before Hobgoblin can escape, undercover cops arrive trying subduing the thief. Hobgoblin uses his enhanced agility and strength to stop the cops. Attempting to kill them, Spider-Man finally arrives to stop him. Spidey and Hobgoblin battle as Spidey tries to use some new web-flicking tricks to trap Hobgoblin. Yet Hobgoblin breaks the traps and summons his glider to strike the cops. Spidey uses his web to pull the cops out of the way, but Hobgoblin tricks Spider-Man and captures him with a pumpkin bomb-laced cuffs. Hobgoblin uses his glider and shocks Spider-Man out cold. Hobgoblin brings the unconscious Spider-Man to an abandoned dilapidated warehouse. A restrained Spidey regains consciousness only to see the monstrous thief working on an upgraded weaponize glider. Spidey wants to know who the freak really is, mocking him as best as he could; until Hobgoblin shuts his mouth, punching him hard a couple of times. As Spidey teases him more demanding to know who the freak is, Hobgoblin relents. He unmasks himself revealing to be former OsCorp employee, Roderick Kingsley. Kingsley informs Spider-Man, Osborn screwed him; took everything from him; his career, his family, and his future. Kingsley made a promise to his deceased wife and unborn child, that Osborn ruined his life; and he felt it’s just to do onto him. And the first thing, is by taking everything that means more than anything; one of them is Project Y. Osborn been keeping this secret project for a long time, but Kingsley wants to see Osborn in pain. Taking Osborn’s project is one thing, but he knows he can ruin Norman more. Spider-Man then thinks about Harry, and warns the freak to stay away from Harry. Kingsley smirks and informs Spider-Man, Harry is Norman’s only family. He has plans for him. As Spidey tries to break free, Kingsley wonders why Spider-Man cares about the boy. Until Kingsley forcibly takes off Spider-man’s mask, revealing Peter Parker. Kingsley swears he know him, he seen pictures of him and Harry younger. And realizes now, he’s close to the Osborns. Peter demands him to get away from Harry; Kingsley promises if Peter messes up his plan, he’ll go after the ones Peter love dearly. Peter sensing he has to escape, summons enough strength to web up Kingsley’s enhanced glider and shoots a web ball at the ignition dock; forcing the glider to depart. Kingsley tries to stop, but it’s too late. As the glider flies out, Peter uses the web string he stuck on the glider to pull himself out of the restraints. Freed, Peter escapes infuriating Kingsley. Peter knows now Kingsley is going to go after those he loves, he can sense that. Back home, Peter heads down making sure Aunt May is okay. They share a tender moment, reminiscing about Uncle Ben. Peter shares another memory. A flashback shows Uncle Ben and Peter helping out on Ben’s old pickup truck. Peter misses him so much, as Aunt May lets him know Ben is still watching over them. He may not be here physically anymore, but he knows. Ben has Peter’s back. Peter understands yet wonders does he have Spider-Man’s back. As Aunt May prepare for dinner, MJ arrives surprisingly, and is heartbroken. May and Peter take MJ in and wonders what’s going on. MJ reveals she just had a nasty breakup with Flash; he ridiculed her so much, now she got threats from people she thought were her friends. May asks where her parents; MJ tells her they went away; her Aunt Anna is currently working at a shelter. She was all alone at the house, and felt she needed to be here. May convinces MJ to stay for dinner, hoping her meatloaf will cheer her up. MJ will love that. Peter just sits back as they two share an awkward stare; not mentioning the kiss they shared yesterday. Peter, MJ, and May finish up their dinner. May sets to wash the dishes, Peter wants to do it; May got this. Leaving her be as MJ sees she has to go, Peter walks MJ out to the porch. As they shared silence for the entire time, MJ breaks the uncomfortable silence. Reminding Peter, they’re not like this. As next door neighbors, they talk all the time. She confesses she shares more secrets to him more than anyone she knows. Peter wonders what’s up; MJ wonders what secret he is hiding from her. She knows he’s hiding something; he has been different since the museum trip. She was upset he didn’t talk to her after his uncle died. Peter felt afraid of letting people in, knowing if he does; they’re going to get hurt. MJ reminds Peter, she can adjust to that. She thought she could get in Flash, but she couldn’t. She knew all along they weren’t last. Peter laughs it off mocking Flash don’t know how to treat a lady. MJ knows Peter does. How he has been there for Aunt May. There for her, MJ adores the shy geek. She always admires him for stepping outside his shell. Peter finally mentions about the kiss; telling her he didn’t mean. MJ knows. He apologizes for doing that out of the blue, but he isn’t regretting doing it. MJ looks stunned. Peter sensing these trapped feelings, he can’t hold it for long. One secret he wants to finally share. And knowing he doesn’t have to worry about Flash, he tells her. He cares so much about her; he has these feelings for her, he can’t let go. And the only way for him to see if these feelings will truly last if he can explore it with her. MJ tells him her secret; she too has feelings for him. They stare intimately and before something can happen, an older female screams for MJ. MJ hears that coming from Aunt Anna. MJ apologizes, but will like for another study session if he’s up to it. Peter nods, he would like that. He watches MJ heading back to her house; as Peter heads back inside his, a mile away a cloaked figure observes carefully. Peter returns to the Daily Bugle and wants to apologize for disrespecting Mr. Jameson. Jameson quickly accepts, but sweeps it away. He was actually impressed by the photos he took of Spider-Man even the new ones. He tells Peter, he would accept Peter joining the Junior Division, but only if he provides him with photos of Spider-Man; even hoping photos of Spider-Man committing crimes. Peter sees Spider-Man saving people will never get to that man, but has to grin and accept. Peter reunites with Robbie as Robbie brings him to the Junior Division office. Robbie introduces Peter to BOBBY DRAKE, IRENE MERRYWEATHER, KEN ELLIS, and NED LEEDS. Robbie is disappointed Randy isn’t here and asks Ned where’s Randy. Ned was here two hours ago, but…Randy soon appears. Robbie heavily disappointed in him. Randy appearing disheveled; Robbie asks Randy to come see him for a minute; Peter and the others get use to one another as Robbie and Randy have a intense argument. Peter and the others look on to Randy pushing his father to the wall. Security arrive, Robbie wants to help his son, but Randy declines; he quits. Robbie is left shattered as Peter watches his friend leave. Peter thought he would have a shot helping him to stay, but it seems Randy needs some tough love and a reality check. Harry and Felicia enter his father’s office, as they start making out. Norman enters and notices. Harry doesn’t apologizing. He demands the girl to go. Felicia doesn’t want to make things worse, and leave upsetting Harry. Harry and Norman despise one another. Norman tells him he has to get ready for this announcement conference; and can’t allow be distracted by his incompetent son. Harry hates that and leaves. Wanting to hurt his father so bad, Harry is shocked to see Smythe at their house. Smythe tells Harry he knows someone that can help. An hour later, Randy returns to the Brooklyn complex. He has a meeting with Tombstone. Tombstone wants Randy to kill. Once he kills, he’ll officially be one of his young lieutenants. Tombstone orders him to kill his father, Robbie. Randy reluctantly accepts. That night, Robbie heads back home to his apartment, but as he does. He notices street thugs. Robbie senses these creeps are working for Tombstone. He tries to stop them, but is surprised to see Randy with a gun. Randy aims it at his father; Robbie tries to tell his son, it’s not too late to change. Randy can’t and he needs to do this. Before Randy can fire, Peter arrives stopping him. Robbie takes the gun and along with Peter forces Randy to understand, this path he’s going is dangerous. Robbie doesn’t want to lose his son. Randy cries in pain but knows they’re right. Peter returns home, waiting for MJ for that study session. However, he asks Aunt May have MJ made it yet. May never saw her. Peter waits all night. Next day at school, Peter is sad MJ flaked out. He fears Flash got to her, convinced her to come back. But as Peter sees Flash, he has his arms around another girl. Peter asks MJ if he seen her; Flash denies while bumping hard into Peter. Peter seeks out Liz and wonder if she seen her. Liz hasn’t, but wants to help. Peter and Liz search for MJ, but throughout the day. MJ hasn’t been seen or heard. Peter realizes that’s not like her; Liz wonders maybe she’s sick. Peter notices Felicia; Felicia asks if he seen Harry. Peter hasn’t. After school, Peter returns home. Peter observes her house, but not hearing back. May tells him, Aunt Anna hasn’t see MJ all day. Peter starts to worry about MJ and Harry. Next day at the newly constructed Bio Dome, OsCorp prepares for the Greenco press event. Norman is pleased while talking to some of the board members. Mr. Faren is around; Bernard is instructing the servants to serve food and drinks. Even Jameson is there as he is intrigued. Smythe is there, but remains eerily silent in his wheelchair. Norman begins the event as he introduces the world to the new Greenco. He forces Smythe to wake up and reveal the project. They show everyone, the biodrones-two large spherical robots. The crowd is amazed, Faren is upset the rumors were true, and Smythe begins a demonstration. The two biodrones hover over a trash filled shrubs; they use a synchronized laser beam that can create an explosion. Smythe explains he can narrow or expand the beam by using his wrist brace—where a computer is controlling the movement and weapons. One of the board members asks anything else can control those drones. Smythe informs the brace is the only controller, without it. The drones are nothing. Norman explains further these drones will revolutionize Global Warning. Hopefully they can use these drones in contain the ice up north and as well destroy any waste. But suddenly a man hidden in the crowd reveals himself as Roderick Kingsley, letting Norman know how well he missed him. He soon informs Smythe to do it now. Smythe suddenly becomes in a trance and orders the Biodrones to attack the crowd. As everyone flee in horror, Norman tries to stop Smythe. But Smythe is still under a trance. Kingsley tells Norman, he used a hypnotic dart to put Smythe under his control. Norman getting angry fights off against Kingsley; but Kingsley using the strength provided by the stolen Project Y serum, subdues Norman. Peter becomes Spider-Man, hopefully for the last time. However he is shocked when his spider sense sends him to the Dome. Spider-Man arrives to help the people escape, but seeing Kingsley. He tries to stop him., yet Kingsley orders Smythe to use one of the drones against Spider-Man. Spider-Man tries to elude from one biodrones as Kingsley abducts Norman and decides Smythe is no longer needed; ordering the other drone to kill him. Spider-Man manages to trick the one drone to attack the other drone as he rescues Smythe. Spider-Man sees he has a way to track Kingsley; with help from Stark, he used nano-spider trackers to follow Kingsley’s glider. It brings him to a cemetery and then to the Kingsley Mausoleum. Kingsley brings Norman there as we also see a tied up Harry and an unconscious Mary Jane. Kingsley becomes Hobgoblin again and decides to finally take his revenge on Norman. But before he can kill the man, he decides to torture Harry. As Harry is getting beaten, Norman tries not to act like a father; but is torn when he is forced to watch his son terrorized. Hobgoblin then takes out a blade and ready to end Harry, but before he can. Spider-Man finally arrives and stops Hobgoblin. Spidey gets Harry out of the way, as Norman manages to tackle Hobgoblin. Spider-Man then notices MJ; he quickly takes her out. MJ starts to come to as she watches Spider-Man heading back inside. Hobgoblin tries to get the upper hand on Norman and does. He has been waiting for this moment; his took his family and now Kingsley is ready to take his life. Spidey intervenes and distracts Kingsley. Norman a bit beaten up tries to come at him, but Harry returns to convince his father to get out. Eventually, Norman and Harry escape. Spider-Man and Kingsley do one more battle. They do what they can; Kingsley even use his glider to come and strike at Spider-Man; as Spider-Man gets around it, he heads back to Kingsley only to see him holding MJ with the blade to her throat. Kingsley promises him if he messed up with his plans, he will target him; he will go after those he loves. Spidey tries to reason with Kingsley, understanding Norman destroyed his future, his life, his family. But warns him, that it’s not too late. Kingsley wonders why, why he has to listen to a brat in spandex. Spider-Man seeing that if he doesn’t convince Kingsley to stop, MJ will die; Spidey having no choice, takes off his mask. MJ is horrified…seeing Spider-Man is really Peter Parker. Peter knows he had to do it, but reasons with Kingsley; telling him, that he too had to give up his future. His life…even his own family, to do something he wasn’t born to do. But he reminisces what his Uncle Ben told him about “With great power, comes great responsibility.” He fought all this time, but he has to accept who he is. He has to be this in order for his life to continue; in order for his loved ones to thrive. Kingsley admires him, but seems to be too late as he instructs his glider to do a sneak attack on Peter. MJ seeing Peter in trouble elbows Kingsley in the face; letting her go, MJ is soon grabbed by Peter, by his web. Peter shoots his web again and jumps up, taking MJ with him. The glider hits Kingsley with such great force, his head bounces on the mausoleum wall snapping his neck. Peter takes MJ to a safe place on top of a rooftop. MJ doesn’t know what to say or do; Peter tries to explain. MJ reminded him about secrets, how she revealed things to him no one else knew. And the fact he is Spider-Man; she wonders why he didn’t tell her. Peter wanted to keep her safe, yet feels even as Spider-Man she isn’t safe. MJ tells him she can protect her own, but still pains that her childhood friend refused to let him in. She understands now why he doesn’t let people in. Peter wants to explain fully, yet MJ tells him to bring her home. Peter complies. As he drops her off, MJ wants him to do one thing for her. MJ tells him give her some space. Peter heads back to his room removing his suit. He glances at the picture of Mary Jane and then Uncle Ben; and then glances back at his Spider-Man suit; kneels down and starts to weep. Next day, at the Daily Bugle, Jameson is forcing his staff to get their butts in order and try to figure out what happened at that failed Greenco event, and who the hell was Kingsley, and wonder who is really Norman Osborn, and what Osborn is keeping. And then push them further about Spider-Man; he asks Robbie where’s Peter and those pictures. He wants those pictures. Robbie will see to it; as he looks on reading a story about Tombstone being arrested and from an anonymous source, giving details about Tombstone’s organization. Robbie glances at his son, Randy, and smiles. Randy smiles back as he gets back to work, honoring his father. Back at school, Peter and Harry have a talk; they discuss about the wild stuff that happened, their feelings for the girls; Harry confesses Felicia just broke up with him; Peter wonders if he’ll be okay; Harry won’t know. Peter tells him he has someone that can help. He shows Harry to Liz who gets bumped into, dropping her food. Harry quickly runs and helps Liz. The two stare and Liz smiles. Peter notices Felicia, she smirks at him and heads out as several boys follow her. Peter then glances at MJ. MJ doesn’t even show him a glance and walks away. Peter is discouraged and decides to return to Uncle Ben’s grave. On the day of Uncle Ben’s anniversary of his death, Peter and Aunt May stand by his grave. She lays flowers over the gravestone. Peter suddenly drops a baseball nearby. There’s another flashback showing Peter and Uncle Ben, and the baseball. Uncle Ben reveals his father had this ball signed by Babe Ruth, but it was fake; his dad didn’t care, and Ben wanted Peter to look after it. The signature on the ball may be false, but it gives meaning. It gives hope, power; and a greater responsibility to look after it. Peter understands now. He knows now that this gift maybe a curse, but more of a responsibility. He thanks his uncle for teaching him this essential fact; and knows he’s watching over him. Peter becomes Spider-Man and embraces his life. Spider-Man finds MJ heading to a library. She stops to see him. Peter briefly unmasks himself, knowing no one is seeing besides MJ. He wants to show MJ this is who he really is. MJ smiles. Peter sees this as hope, hope they can explore these feelings they have one day. But for now, he has to honor her wish. Peter puts his mask back on after hearing police sirens; he nods at MJ and swings away. MJ smiles, but briefly shows worry. Peter back in action, swings across the skyline following the police. The city knows who he is. Mary Jane knows who he is. Peter finally knows who he is and is meant to be. “I am Spider-Man.” END (MID-CREDITS SCENE) Norman is deeply upset Greenco is a failure. Smythe arrives informing him, he did what he could to get rid of Kingsley. Norman doesn’t care about Kingsley anymore, he's forgotten. For the failure of Greenco, that’s all on Spider-Man. Norman wants Spider-Man to pay for what he done. And asks Smythe if he’s preparing. Smythe doesn’t understand. Norman wants revenge. Norman glances briefly at his bottom desk drawer, and sees an extra canister of the Project Y serum. ← Go Back to the main page Category:2017 Category:Talix Category:Spider-Man 2017 film series Category:MCU 2.0 Category:PG-13 Category:Plots